Honey, I Shrunk the Black and Yellow Rangers transcript
Announcer: "Today, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Rita and Lord Zedd just sent out an evil monster called the Shrinkinator." Shrinkinator: "I'll shrink you down to the size of action figures." Zap! Announcer: "But when Zack and Trini get shrunk down to the size of action figures, the Power Rangers must figure out how to reverse this powerful shrinking curse." Jason: "Come on, you guys, we'd better get Zack and Trini to the Power Chamber so Alpha can unshrink them back to their original sizes again." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers unshrink Zack and Trini back to their original sizes again and defeat the Shrinkinator? find out on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, next." Prologue: The New Theme Song Intro [All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Start-Up Music In Background] Rita: “So, Lord Zedd, what are we gonna do this time?” Lord Zedd: “I say, we conquer the universe.” Alpha 5: “Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, Rita and Lord Zedd are attacking the universe, I must send in the Power Rangers immediately!” Alpha 5 sends in Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini to the Power Chamber. In Background Go, go, Power Rangers Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott Go, go, Power Rangers RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston Go, go, Power Rangers Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor Go, go, Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Go, go, Power Rangers Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan Continues in Background Go, go, Power Rangers Jeff Garlin as Ernie Go, go, Power Rangers Bryan Cranston as Zordon (voice) Go, go, Power Rangers Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice) the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: Angel Grove High School/Miss Appleby's classroom Miss Appleby: "Now today, students, we're gonna begin writing a few vocabulary words." Zack and Trini are hand holding during class. Miss Appleby: "Zack, Trini, no hand holding 'til after class." Zack and Trini put their right hands on their own sides. Miss Appleby: "That's much better." The Ranger Teens and other students begin writing their vocabulary words and later, Miss Appleby checks on their papers. Miss Appleby: "Good, very good, you got all of your vocabulary words correct." Bell Ringing Miss Appleby: "That's the school bell, have a super good weekend, students." The Ranger Teens and students exit Miss Appleby's classroom and head on out the door. Jason: "So what do you guys wanna do this weekend?" Billy: "How 'bout we go hang around at the juice bar? I'm pretty sure Ernie's exceptin' all of us to be there." Zack: "Come on, you guys,let's go." The Ranger Teens head on out on their way to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Ernie: "Hey, Tommy, Jason, guys, how's it going?" Zack: "Pretty good, Ernie." Tommy: "It hasn't even been raining outside all day and night." Kimberly: "We haven't seen any of Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters in a couple of days." Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair Rita: "So Zack and Trini are together as always, isn't that sickingly sweet?" Lord Zedd: "You can say that again." Squatt: "So, Rita, who's our new monster gonna be this time?" Baboo: "We wanna know who he is." Rita: "Finster!" Finster shows up. Finster: "Yes, Your Evilness?" Rita: "Bring out the clay baking oven." Finster: "Right away, Rita." Finster goes over to fetch the clay baking oven and brings it over to where Rita and Lord Zedd are standing. Rita: "Now, Goldar and Mordant, pour the clay batch in the molder." Goldar: "Just as you wish, mistress of evilness." Mordant: "You said it." Goldar and Mordant pour the clay batch in the molder and put it in the clay baking oven. Rita: "Watch and see what happens." Later, the Putty Patrol comes to life......... Putty Patroller 1: "Finally, now it's time to fight against those Power Rangers." Putty Patroller 2: "Just like we've done before." Rita: "Now go out there and fight agains them." Putty Patroller 3: "Just as you wish, Mistress of Evilness." The Putty Patrol leaves and heads on out on their way to the Angel Grove city streets. The Angel Grove city streets Jason: "You guys, look out, here comes the Putty Patrol!" Billy: "Let's fight them off!" The 6 Ranger Teens begin fighting off the Putty Patrollers. Kimberly: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Trini: "Take this and that!" Tommy: "And some of this and some of that!" Zack: "You guys are going down!" The Putty Patrollers are now knocked out and Rita notices this and decides to send out an evil giant monster called the Shrinkinator. Rita: "Now's our chance to send out our new monster, it's time for the Shrinkinator." Lord Zedd: "Time to bring it on." Finster: "Just as you wish." Rita and Lord Zedd summon up the Shrinkinator. Shrinkinator: "Time for me to shrink all of Angel Grove down to the size of action figures." Rita: "Now, Shrinkinator, go out there and shrink them down to the size of action figures." Rita and Lord Zedd: "Magic wand, make our monster grow." The Shrinkinator becomes super big. The Shrinkinator goes right outside and begins shrinking everybody in Angel Grove: Ernie, Jerome, Bulk, Skull, Amanda, Rebecca, Ms. Appleby and Mr. Caplan. Jason: "Oh my word, it's the Shrinkinator." Kimberly: "That's 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's evil monsters." Tommy: "Alright, you guys, it's morphin' time!" The morph sequence begins...... Tommy: "Dragonzord!" Zack: "Mastadaon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" The 6 Power Rangers head on out to fight against the Shrinkinator. Shrinkinator: "Yoo-hoo, Power Rangers, where are you?" Tommy/Green Ranger: "We're right over here, Shrinkinator!" Jason/Red Ranger: "And you're going down!" The 6 Power Rangers begin fighting against the Shrinkinator. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!" Kimberly's powerful attack move hits the Shrinkinator. Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Blade Heater!" Trini's powerful attack move hits the Shrinkinator as well. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Mega Heater!" Tommy's powerful attack move hits the Shrinkinator as well. Shrinkinator: "I'll shrink you down to the size of action figures." Zap! Zack/Black Ranger: "Guys! look out!" Zack/Black Ranger and Trini/Yellow Ranger are now shrunk down to the size of action figures. Jason/Red Ranger: "Zack! Trini!" Billy/Blue Ranger: "Aw man, they're action figure size right now!" Action Figure Size Zack/Black Ranger: "Hey, you guys!" Action Figure Size Trini/Yellow Ranger: "We need some help around here!" Jason: "Come on, you guys, we'd better get Zack and Trini to the Power Chamber so Alpha can unshrink them back to their original sizes again." The 6 Power Rangers teleport themselves to the Power Chamber. Fade to a black screen....... Disney Channel Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Disney Channel Announcer: "And now, back to All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, right here, on Disney Channel." Scene 2: The Power Chamber Jason: "Zordon, Alpha, something's happened to Zack and Trini." Billy: "They got shrunk right down to the size of action figures." ''' '''Zordon: "Alpha, please locate the evil monster on the viewing globe." Alpha 5: "Right away, Zordon, you got it." Alpha 5 turns on the viewing globe and sees the Shrinkinator attacking all of Angel Grove. Alpha 5: "Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, the Shrinkinator's attacking all of Angel Grove!" Zordon: "You must go out there and defeat the Shrinkinator, fellow Rangers, time's running out, all of Angel Grove will shrink right down to the size of action figures." Tommy: "Then we're going, so, Alpha, you watch over Zack and Trini while Me, Kimberly, Jason and Billy teleport ourselves back outside." Category:All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 1 transcripts